


A New Home

by OhThatsViolet



Series: Tanner & Toby [4]
Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, That's it, and some dancing, just endless pointless fluff, set around the events of the comic so far
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:26:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26287186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhThatsViolet/pseuds/OhThatsViolet
Summary: After the decoys are made leave the Mirage Voyage, they need to find somewhere new to stay. Tanner has more important things on his mind - Toby owes him a dance.
Relationships: Decoy/Decoy
Series: Tanner & Toby [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1784545
Kudos: 2





	A New Home

**Author's Note:**

> It is what it is okay. This is my favourite crack ship.

"Hey, check this out!"   
Toby wasn't exactly sure what was going on, who had yelled for attention or why there was suddenly flashing lights and party music over his head. He looked around the room seeing most of his companions break into some sort of dance battle. He toyed with the cloth in his hands, before redirecting his attention to the bartop as he continued to wipe it down. He liked the Mirage Voyage; it was fun here. He preferred it when he and the other decoys would just sit around and hang out, but considering Elliott had designed it to be a home away from the Paradise Lounge, a little partying every now and then was expected and unavoidable.   
"Don't you wanna dance?" Tanner asked, as he approached him with an exaggerated swagger in his hips.   
The more timid of the pair shook his head.   
"M-maybe later. I don't like doing it in front of everyone."  
"Cool, cool," Tanner replied, moving to lean against the side of the bar, not-so-casually tripping over his own feet in the process. "I guess that means I get to stay here and hang out with you then!"   
"You don't have to…".   
"I want to." 

They watched the rest of the group dance and fool around in a comfortable silence, neither of them counting the minutes that were passing. It wasn't until the sound of someone using the zipline to get onto the ship could be heard, was their bubble burst. Everyone looked around at each other in confusion; there was no game scheduled for today. They were all relieved to see their creator step into the bar area, and not some squad coming to interrupt their party time.   
"Elliott's here!"   
"Hey, uh...guys."   
The trickster seemed a little unsure of himself as he stepped towards them, and looked like he could use a good night's sleep; or seven.   
"Are you here for a drink?" Tanner piped up from his spot at the bar. "Because we've got drinks!"   
"N-no...Well, uh...maybe I could use one. Later," Elliott replied, wrapping his arms around himself somewhat protectively. "I'm actually here to clear the place out. It's...The uh...boat isn't ours anymore."   
Toby wasn't sure when the music had stopped playing and was replaced by the sound of identical gasps scattered across the room.   
"But...but why?" he asked, surprising even himself. "This...is our safe place."   
"It is what it is," his creator told him, his tired gaze coming to rest on his feet, which he scuffed against the floor.   
"But-."   
"Look, I don't wanna hear anymore about it!" the trickster said, raising his voice slightly before turning to walk out onto the deck. "Just...start packing."   
The rest of the group got to work collecting glasses and bottles, and Tanner swore he could hear someone mutter "he so needs to get laid," under their breath but he couldn't bring himself to care about that right now. He directed his attention to Toby, who had turned his face away with a whimper after Elliott had snapped at him, and hadn't spoken since. His fingers clenched around the damp cloth in his hand, prompting Tanner to reach across the bar and give his other hand a reassuring squeeze.   
"You okay?"   
"I like it here, Tanner. I don't...I don't wanna go."   
"I know. Me neither," he sympathised. "But don't worry, okay? We'll find somewhere else to stay. Somewhere better. I promise." 

* * *

"You can just drop all that shit wherever," Elliott said, as he and his entourage of lookalikes made their way into the back room of the Paradise Lounge.   
The fate of the Mirage Voyage was still a question on the tip of every decoys tongue, but no one dared to ask.   
"So...where do we hang out now?" Tanner asked, his promise to Toby still fresh in his mind.   
"Uh, well…", the trickster began, pulling out his phone and inspecting his reflection in the screen. "Here, I guess. I mean, you can all work here again. I actually need some people to cover the bar for a while. Some of the other Legends are coming by for a...I don't know. Some meeting or something. We'll be upstairs. So, whoever wants to serve drinks can…".   
"Me and Toby will clean up, in here!" Tanner spoke up, receiving a small shrug from his creator who gestured for the rest of the group to follow him into the lounge, leaving the two decoys alone.   
"I guess we just...sort through all this stuff from the boat then," Toby sighed, his eyes falling on the collection of bags and boxes littered around the room.   
"Actually! I have a better idea!" the more confident of the two announced, practically skipping across the linoleum flooring to begin searching through some of the things they'd brought back.   
Toby watched him intently, furrowing his brows in confusion when his companion pulled out a large disco ball.   
"Don't just stand there watching, Tobes! Help me set this thing up!" 

After a lot of fumbling with different cords and wires, the pair managed to set up the disco ball and a small sound system they'd found buried in one of the cupboards. Toby let out a delighted giggle as he watched the reflections of light bounce off the walls.   
"It's so pretty!"   
"Yeah...it is."   
Tanner pressed a button on the speaker, allowing some music to flow into the room before stepping towards his counterpart, and holding out a hand to him.   
"Wh-what?" Toby asked, looking unsure about the situation but he didn't budge.   
The extroverted decoy offered him a warm smile.   
"You owe me a dance, remember?"   
"Oh...I don't know if I-."   
"It's alright. It's just us."   
He took Toby's hand and placed it on his shoulder, before taking his free hand in his own and slid his hand into his hip. He led him into a rhythm that didn't quite match the music that was playing, but he didn't mind. He was too preoccupied watching how Toby's eyes shimmered in the light, and the pink tint on his cheeks. They swayed together in a comfortable silence for some time, until Tanner spoke up.   
"See? This is fun."   
The more timid of the two nodded dumbly.   
"Y-yeah. I, uh...like when we can…be t-together. Without the others."   
"Me too."   
Their movements slowed until they were at a complete standstill, locked in each other's gaze. If Tanner had a heart, he's sure it would have been hammering out of his chest as he watched Toby nibble nervously on his lower lip. Before he could even consider stopping himself, he was leaning in, their faces mere centimetres apart. 

"Sheila's the rocket, right? Or the gun? Wait...are you Sheila?"  
The two decoys jerked apart, when the door to the backroom was opened and the overhead lights were turned on as their creator walked in, with someone they didn't recognise in tow. They lingered awkwardly as they watched her hand Elliott a cheque, which he seemed taken back by.   
"Quit while you're behind. Here."   
The trickster rubbed along the back of his neck, looking between her and the piece of paper he'd been given.   
"What's this?"  
"First month's rent for the new home of Rampart Mods," the stranger replied, nodding towards the pair of decoys and the boxes scattered around them. "You're getting rid of those, right, mate? I'm a professional."   
Tanner looked at Toby, as an exchange between Elliott, Wraith and this new girl, who he could only assume was called Rampart, happened. Apparently this was her room now and they were being asked to move their stuff out. Again.   
"Wh-what are we gonna do now?" Toby asked, wrapping his arms around himself. "We're n-never gonna find a good p-place to stay."   
"We will," Tanner assured him, wrapping an arm over his shoulders. "Anywhere is good as long as we've got each other, right?"   
"Y-yeah. You're right," the other decoy nodded sheepishly, leaning into his touch somewhat. "It'll be okay. I'm...r-really glad you're here."   
Tanner turned his face slightly to look his companion in the eyes, a rosy tint to his cheeks.   
"I'm glad _you're_ here." 

**Author's Note:**

> I still cannot bring myself to care about how the decoys actually function.


End file.
